Creciendo junto a ti
by XxXDCLoverXxX
Summary: Blair Willows es una joven sin confianza de buen corazón,mientras que Delancy Devin es una chica decidida con una actitud ruda,ambas tienen sus problemas y sus presiones,los cuales parecen aumentar,pero cuando una elegante Directora y una chica despistada en su propio mundo aparecen ante ellas,las cosas van a cambiar.(Yuri,femslash,princess charm school,escuela de princesas)
1. Capitulo 1:Amigas

**Capitulo 1: Primer amiga**

Nuevamente se había realizado la lotería de la Escuela de Princesas. Blair Willows fue la ganadora, la cual Delancey Devin, supuesta nueva Princesa de Gardenia según su madre, no estaba feliz de haber anunciado.  
Delancey no era de tener amigas, la horrible presión que su madre, Dame Devin, ejercía sobre ella desde niña, le hizo pensar que siempre debía ser la mejor en todo, para poder así ser la Princesa del Reino de hubo una chica inocente y algo torpe que no le importaba que Delancey fuera tan presuntuosa y distante.  
Como siempre, Delancey recorría sola los pasillos de la Escuela con un andar y una mirada arrogante mientras las demás chicas la miraban evitando un contacto directo con ella. En un momento estando sola en el salón principal, de repente (Y por primera vez) una chica le hablo

 **"¿No odias cuando todas las habitaciones se parecen?"** Dijo Portia de Narcissia con una voz suave y una sonrisa.

Delancy extrañada volteo de la incoherente pregunta y vio a la joven pelirroja de cabello corto **"...¿Disculpa? ¿Estas hablándome a mi?"** Pregunto de mala manera.

 **"¿Hay más personas aquí? Tal vez son invisibles"** Inocente miró a varias direcciones intentando inútilmente ver a mas personas la joven Portia.

 **"Ush, era sarcasmo, obviamente solo yo estoy aquí"** Algo molesta de su actitud despistada, la rubia se acercó mas a ella sintiendo cierta alegría de que le hablara.

 **"Ya veo"** Con una sonrisa en su rostro " **Acabo de llegar ¿Sabes donde están las habitaciones?"** Sin dejar de hablarle dijo amablemente Portia.

 **"La directora Privet se encargara de ello mas tarde, ahora esta preparándose para recibir a la de la loteria.."** Tranquila respondió Delancy **"No creo que pueda hablarte por ahora".**

 **"Oh,ok, por cierto, soy Portia futura Princesa de Narcissia, mucho gusto"** Extendiendo su mano de forma muy común para saludar a Delancy.

 **"Normalmente cuando dos personas de la realeza se saludan deben hacer un saludo formal"** Orgullosa no respondió el apretón de manos la joven rubia de Gardenia.

 **"Es que no se como hacerlo ¿Que no se supone que para eso nos mandan aquí? ¿Para aprender?"** Despistada pregunto la pelirroja de ojos azules.

Delancey viró los ojos pero entendiendo su punto **"Es un placer, yo soy Delancy de Gardenia"** hace una reverencia perfecta dando por hecho que seria la princesa.

 **"Wow,realmente sabes hacerlo,que genial"** Sonrió emocionada e impresionada Portia.

Feliz de haberla impresionado, Delancey increíblemente demostró amabilidad ante ella **"Si, lo se, en fin, vamos por aquí, te daré un casillero"**

 **"Esta bien, gracias"** Sonrió la pelirroja comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Delancey estaba feliz, le pareció muy agradable como Portia le habló como si nada, sin importa su personalidad ni juzgándola, como seguían entablando conversación y Portia por fin demostraba atención real en ella. Mientras caminaban llegaron incluso a reír , también comenzando a hablar de como fueron sus infancias en un entorno de la realeza.  
La infancia de Portia fue muy normal dentro de todo, sus padres fueron muy afectivos con ella y también decía haber jugado con otras niñas de otros reinos, pero perdía el interés y terminaba jugando sola. Delancey seria contaba que su padre no demostró interés en su crianza ni en ella, dejándola en manos de su madre.

 **"¿Y tu realmente quieres ser Princesa?"** Preguntó repentinamente Portia, quien había escuchado con atención cada cosa que Delancey había dicho.

 **"Por supuesto que si, es mi deber"** Mirando a Portia a los ojos decidida afirmo la joven Delancey.

Sin saber como interpretarlo la joven Portia se quedo pensando por un momento, no sabia si Delancey lo había dicho por ser su verdadero deseo o por tomarlo como una tarea, pero aun así noto la pasión de Delancey a lo cual respondió estando detrás de ella **"Serás una gran Princesa"**.  
Dejando de caminar, Delancey sonrió felizmente, encantandole su inocencia y su sinceridad. Reaccionando negó con la cabeza y solo se limitó a decir **"Lo sé, ya casi llegamos, tu casillero estará junto al mio"**

Desde ese momento, Delancey sabía que Portia debía estar a su lado, y bueno, Portia solo siguió a su perezosa mente como siempre, la cual le decía que debía estar con Delancey.


	2. Capitulo 2:Alumna y Directora

**Capitulo 2: Primer Amor** **  
**  
Blaire Willows finalmente había llegado la escuela de princesas. Caminaba completamente perdida y nerviosa mientras admiraba el hermoso castillo y a las chicas con sus adorables uniformes. Aun así nadie se disponía a guiarla ni a darle la mas mínima atención, eso hacia sentir a Blaire algo incomoda, sin embargo, un adorable y lindo perro corrió hacia ella, haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo. No pudo evitar reír y corresponder el cariño que el canino amigo le brindaba.

 **Blaire: Haha eres un buen chico ¿Principe?"** \- Mirando con cariño la insignia que traía en su collar- **Haha, buen Principe -** estando feliz y cariñosa acarició la cabeza de su nuevo amigo perruno.

Sin embargo, no habia notado que cierta persona presenció ese momento. Con una mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad, la Directora Alexandra Privet quedo interesada en lo cariñosa y amistosa que esta chica era _**"Ella tiene algo especial...Es muy inocente...Esta chica debe ser Blaire Willows.."** _ Pensó sin dudarlo. Rápidamente se acomodo la falda y recupero la compostura, ya que por alguna razón, esta nueva alumna parecía brindarle algo único en comparación a cualquier otra.

 **Privet: Mmm...Debes ser Blaire Willows -** con una voz madura -

Cuando Blaire vió a la Directora Privet no pudo responder nada. Se la quedo mirando como bajaba elegante y refinada por las escaleras. Era tan hermosa y se escuchaba tan madura. La inocente Blaire sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba a la par que Privet se acercaba a ella. _**"...Que mujer...Tan Elegante..."**_ Pensaba mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas, aun estando hipnotizada sin hablar.

 **Privet: Nunca encontramos a una futura Doncella Real sentada en el piso -** Notando que Blaire no había dicho nada-  
 **Blaire: Ah!"** Completamente apenada se puso de pie con su corazón aun mas acelerado- **Ah...Hola, lamento lo del piso..Es que...el es muy tierno -** Señalando levemente a Principe.

Apenas Blaire terminó de hablar la mente de Privet comenzó a traicionarla **_"...Tu tambien eres muy tierna..."_** pensó unos instantes pero sin perder la compostura.  
Aun asi, le sorprendió que Principe haya sido tan cariñoso con una desconocida como Blaire. **"Que raro, es timido en general"** Dijo mirando como Blaire y Principe se veian bien juntos.

* * *

Luego de que Privet enviara a Principe a dormir, ambas se miraron por unos segundos sin vergüenza y sin miedo, ya que no había nadie a su alrededor. Los ojos azules de la inocente Blaire reflejaban tanta ternura y esfuerzo, Los ojos verdes de Alexandra se percataron de eso. En esos momentos los corazones de ambas se encontraban algo acelerados, incluso había algo de nervios por parte de Privet, pero otra vez, ella debía mantener la compostura.

 **Privet: Soy la directora Privet, bienvenida a la Escuela de Princesas -** Se presentó educada sin dejar de mirar a Blaire a los ojos con una sonrisa-  
 **Blaire: Gracias, es un gran honor** -Sonriendo y sonando timida y feliz a la vez sin tampoco dejar de mirarla-  
 **Privet: ¿Te enseño tu casillero?** -Indicandole el camino-

Blaire con emoción asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzó a seguirla, al igual que comenzó a escuchar como hablaba sobre la escuela a la par que le daba un pequeño tour. Sin embargo, al momento en el que llegaron a la biblioteca Blaire comenzó a hablar mas de su vida y como llegó a participar de la lotería.  
 **"Mi hermanita fue quien me inscribio"** Dijo Blaire mientras tocaba delicada unos libros, con una mirada de esperanza **"Yo jamás habría venido pero...Así podre darle una vida mejor, y a mi mamá"**. Alexandra sintió admiración y ternura por las palabras de Blaire, pensando profunda mente en ello por unos instantes.

 **Privet: Oh.** -Alcanzó a decir del impacto ante su gran razón de estar alli- **Solo 27% de las chicas llegan a graduarse...¿Crees que tu puedas lograrlo?**  
 **Blaire: ¡Si, lo creo!** -Dijo volteandose con entusiasmo para nuevamente mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa- **¡Y haré todo lo posible!**

Nuevamente Privet caía rendida ante la personalidad unica de Blaire, esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción por su respuesta al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía feliz de escucharla **_"Esta joven tiene un gran futuro por delante.."_** Pensó unos instantes para después continuar con su tour por la escuela, llegando a la parte de la nueva edificación, donde se encontraba el casillero de Blaire. Allí la directora introdujo a Grace, la nueva asistente Real personal de Blaire para asi terminar con la guía y poder retirarse. **"Te voy a dejar en sus competentes manos"** Dijo Alexandra para intercambiar una ultima mirada con Blaire antes de alejarse en calma con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.  
Por su lado, Blaire sentía su corazón lleno de alegria y esperanza por esta oportunidad para cambiar la vida de su familia pero tambíen latía de felicidad por haber conocido a Alexandra Privet,algo decepcionada de que se fuera ya que queria pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella. _**"...De seguro podremos pasar mas tiempo juntas mas adelante**_ **..."** Pensó con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas la inocente Blaire para luego comenzar a hablar con Grace.  
El día apenas comenzaba ¿Que otra cosa inesperada podria pasar?


End file.
